Un Verre de Vodka
by Devil's nest
Summary: Une fic mettant en scène Kimblee et un perso à moi. Du yaoi, jamais mais du sang, oui. Trop.
1. Le colocataire

_J'ai besoin de savoir si ça vous intéresserait... Le second personnage est à moi, pas touche ou il s'énerve :)_

* * *

Ca faisait maintenant sept ans qu'il était enfermé dans cette prison glacée et sale. Sept ans qu'il n'avait pu tuer personne, sept ans qu'il était assit dans cette cellule avec cette planche empêchant ses paumes de se joindre. C'était monotone, c'était ennuyeux. Il soupira, laissant sa tête tomber en arrière, arrêtée par le mur.

Et puis, la porte s'ouvrit. Il ouvrit un œil, tourna légèrement la tête pour voir deux gardes entrer, portant un corps.

- On va l'accrocher là, au mur…

- Quel crétin ce type, quand même.

- Arrête, il pourrait t'entendre.

Kimblee les regarda accrocher le nouveau venu à des chaînes dans le mur en face de son petit banc, faisant la moue. Qu'ils fassent comme s'il n'était pas là, surtout. C'était agréable dis-donc.

Un des gardes se retourna, croisant le regard de l'alchimiste.

- Kimblee, tu peux être content, t'as enfin un camarade de chambre. Surveille qu'il crève pas c'est tout ce qu'on te demande.

L'Ecarlate le regarda avec la tête de quelqu'un qui n'en a rien à fiche et il balança sa jambe droite, attachée par une chaîne au mur. Le garde, lui, restait immobile. Il finit par sortir, suivit de l'autre.

Le silence se fit à nouveau dans la pièce. Kimblee se demanda vaguement s'il n'était pas en train de dormir, tout en regardant l'autre, assit contre son mur. Un compagnon de chambre, hein ?

…

Qu'est-ce que ça allait être joyeux.

L'alchimiste se pencha un peu pour essayer d'apercevoir l'autre qui dormait. Pas terrible.

Il avait la peau noire, sa tête était penchée en avant, des cheveux noirs mi-longs tombant devant son visage. En se concentrant un peu, il parvint à voir une carrure imposante, mais l'homme paraissait incroyablement maigre. Sans doute mal nourri depuis son arrivée dans la prison. Le regarde de Kimblee descendit jusqu'aux poignets de l'homme, avant qu'il n'esquisse un sourire.

Sous les chaînes, on pouvait voir des bandages autour des poignets.

- D'accooord… L'a fait une tentative de suicide, le grand.

Il ne lui manquait plus que ça.


	2. Blacksmith

_C'est court mais c'est pour le rythme... pis j'ai des devoirs, faut pas croire._

* * *

Le lendemain matin, son colocataire montra enfin quelque signe de vie, remuant légèrement. Kimblee ne put s'empêcher un soupir. Dommage, l'était pas mort ce type. La cellule allait devoir être partagée jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux claque. Et se connaissant, il se dit que ça pouvait durer longtemps.

L'homme par terre leva la tête, clignant des yeux, avant de sursauter en découvrant Kimblee, assit sur son banc, le regardant avec une pointe d'ennui.

- Salut. Réveillé ?

L'alchimiste posa sa planche sur ses genoux, légèrement penché en avant, observant attentivement le visage de l'homme en face de lui. Ce dernier avait des yeux sombres, et un début de barbe, montrant que comme lui, ça devait faire un moment qu'ils n'avaient pas prit la peine de le raser. L'homme le regarda un instant avant de baisser le regard vers ses poignets, puis de le reporter sur l'Ecarlate.

- Moi c'est Kimblee. C'est quoi ton p'tit nom, chéri ? Faut dire, on va devoir cohabiter et t'appeler « monsieur le noir » ça ferait pas très poli…

L'homme le regarda d'un œil perplexe, comme s'il essayait de comprendre ce qu'il disait. De son coté, Kimblee soupira.

- C'est pas vrai, ils m'ont collé un muet…

L'alchimiste laissa sa tête retomber contre le mur, yeux clos, avant qu'un son ne s'élève.

- Black…smith…

Il ouvrit un œil, sourcil haussé, avant de regarder l'homme à terre.

- Répète, pour voir.

L'homme leva à peine les yeux vers lui.

- Blacksmith.

Kimblee le regarda un instant avant d'éclater de rire. Lorsqu'il se fut calmé, il adressa un sourire ironique à l'autre.

- Ca te va bien, mon grand.

* * *

Vers midi, la porte s'ouvrit sur un garde qui vint poser une assiette à coté de l'alchimiste, avant de repartir vers la porte.

- C'est pas avec une assiette pour deux qu'on va survire, dis-donc.

Le garde, une main sur la porte, se retourna lentement pour croiser le regard moqueur et le sourire goguenard de Kimblee, avant de tourner la tête vers Blacksmith, qui était toujours assit contre son mur. Il reporta son attention sur l'Ecarlate, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- Ecoute Kimblee, faut surtout pas nourrir Blacksmith, c'est un ordre qu'on nous a donné. Alors t'es gentil, tu vides ton assiette ou pas mais tu lui donnes rien.

L'alchimiste haussa un sourcil mais ne reçu pour réponse qu'un silence et le bruit de la porte qui se fermait. Il tourna la tête vers Blacksmith qui leva la tête et fut soudainement captivé par l'assiette. Retenant un sourire, il attrapa une cuisse du poulet mal cuit, posa l'assiette sur le sol et donna un coup dedans, l'envoyant jusqu'au noir. Celui-ci leva la tête, presque surprit, alors que Kimblee lui rendait un large sourire.

- S'ils veulent pas te nourrir, il doit y avoir une raison… Et j'me demande bien de quoi tu seras capable, quand t'aura retrouvé ta carrure.

Blacksmith lui rendit son sourire et dévora le contenu de l'assiette, avec une faim vorace non dissimulée.

C'est vers la fin de la semaine qui suivit que les résultats commencèrent à se faire sentir.


	3. Une tache noire

En effet, au bout d'une semaine, Blacksmith avait déjà reprit des joues et pas mal de muscles. C'est fou ce que quelques repas l'avaient remit sur pied…

Assit sur son banc, Kimblee souriait, le regardant dévorer ses repas, affamé comme il était.

- Essaie de venir vers moi, pour voir.

L'homme le regarda en haussant un sourcil, avant de baisser les yeux vers ses chaînes.

- Vu le tas de muscles que t'es, t'as de grandes chances pour que ce soit pas un problème. Allez, debout.

Blacksmith sembla hésiter et s'avança vers Kimblee jusqu'à ce que ses chaînes ne le retiennent. L'alchimiste, le regard brillant, esquissa un large sourire.

- Maintenant, tu tires. De toutes tes forces.

L'homme à la peau sombre le scruta puis, le voyant si sûr de lui, se leva et commença à tirer.

Premièrement, Kimblee se rendit compte à quel point il était grand. Ensuite, son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'il entendit un son désagréable parviendre à ses oreilles.

La chaîne gémissait, se tordait, grinçait, craquait…

Puis les bras de Blacksmith partirent en avant et il tomba à genoux, la chaîne brisée venant retomber devant lui. L'homme semblait exténué, mais heureux. Il leva même un regard où l'on pouvait lire de la gratitude vers le tueur fou en face de lui, les yeux de ce dernier étincellants d'une folie retrouvée.

- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi ils te nourrissaient plus…

Son attention fut alors happée par une énorme tache noire sur le mur gris où l'autre était auparavant. Il fronça les sourcils alors que, sans un mot, Blacksmith se relevait et attrapait la planche de l'alchimiste des deux mains, le bois commençant à geindre sous la pression de ses mains. Kimblee, désormais debout, bras en l'air, nota avec une pointe d'appréhension que l'autre faisait plus d'une tête de plus que lui. Ce sentiment s'envola lorsqu'il sentit la planche craquer sous les doigts de son colocataires, il se mit même à rire lorsqu'il se baissa pour exploser sa chaîne. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers l'homme, ils souriaient tous deux, une lueur malsaine au fond du regard.

Kimblee se dirigea vers la porte et l'explosa, avant de se mettre à éclater de rire. Liberté… enfin…

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Blacksmith emprunter un couloir et décida de le suivre. Après tout, ils pouvaient bien s'évader ensemble jusqu'au bout, non ? En plus, la situation les amusa plus qu'autre chose.

Blacksmith attrapait les gardes d'une main chacun et les envoyait derrière lui, où Kimblee les explosait avec plaisir, riant alors que le sang chaud venait le recouvrir, comme avant… Seule l'alarme stridente gâchait tout ce plaisir. De plus, le noir s'éloignait de plus en plus de l'entrée, et cela l'excitait, attisait sa curiosité. On devait lui avoir confisqué quelque chose à son arrivée ici, et il se demandait bien quoi.

Blacksmith finit par ouvrir une porte d'un coup de pied puis il se dirigea vers le fond de la salle, où étaient entreposées des armes. Il fouilla un peu avant de sortir une sorte de gant taillé dans un plastique souple, qu'il enfila à la main gauche avant d'attraper cinq lames, chacune ayant une sorte de bague grossièrement fondue dans le métal. L'homme fit glisser les lames dans son gant, les bagues sur ses doigts avant de bouger ses derniers, souriant en voyant les lames bouger d'un même geste.

Lorsqu'il ressortit, Kimblee approuva d'un signe de tête, puis ils repartirent dans l'autre sens.

Il y eut très peu de survivants.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous deux dehors, ils prirent une profonde inspiration et se regardèrent avant de se serrer la main.

- Mon seul regret, commença Kimblee, c'est que t'as jamais rien dit à part ton nom.

L'autre lui sourit et se mit à parler dans un dialecte incompréhensible, ponctué de R magnifiquement roulés. L'alchimiste éclata de rire sur le coup, comprenant qu'il ne parlait pas sa langue, la comprenant juste.

- Vu comme ça… Allez, adieu.

Il lui adressa un signe de main avant de s'éloigner, main dans les poches, avant d'entendre le noir se remettre à parler.

- Ian Blacksmith.

Malgré la distance à laquelle ils étaient, Kimblee put voir une rangée de dents blanches chez cet homme totalement sombre. Il sourit et lui adressa ironiquement le salut militaire.

- Zolf Kimblee.

Puis il tourna les talons. Lorsque la question de la tache noire lui revint en tête, il se retourna, avec ne serait-ce qu'un espoir d'avoir une réponse. La seule chose qu'il aperçut fut la rue déserte.

Il haussa les épaules et reprit son chemin.

* * *

_Nan, c'est pas fini :D_


	4. Devil's Nest

_C'est vrai que je poste vite :o_

* * *

Zolf avait finit par trouver un bâtiment abandonné depuis peu, dans lequel il s'était installé. C'était temporaire, mais sur le moment il avait surtout besoin d'un matelas, d'un évier avec miroir pour se raser ainsi que de nouveaux vêtements. Pour ce dernier point, ce serait plus dur. Il avait déjà le choix entre piquer les fringues d'une victime ou bien chercher à s'en acheter de nouveaux.

… Des vêtements neufs seraient largement préférables.

L'alchimiste soupira et passa une main sur son menton humide et fraîchement rasé, avant de sortir de l'habitation délabrée. Malgré son envie de vêtements neufs, il allait devoir se résoudre à emprunter les vêtements à une victime.

C'est en chemise et en jean, les poches pleines d'argent, qu'il alla s'acheter des vêtements décents et une chambre dans un hotel médiocre, juste assez propre pour lui. S'il avait laissé échappé un soupir de satisfaction en prenant une bonne douche, c'est un grognement qui franchit ses lèvres alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur son lit. Il avait sans doute connu plus confortable, mais après sept ans à dormir sur du bois, ça faisait tellement de bien…

Il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'aller mettre autre chose que sa serviette, tant de confort l'amenant au sommeil.

* * *

Une fois réveillé, il avait entreprit de s'habiller, mettant un costume bordeau surmontant un T-shirt noir, seuls vêtements qu'il avait pu se procurer pour le moment. Puis il avait simplement remplit ses poches et avait quitté l'hotel, cherchant déjà un nouvel endroit où loger. Inconsciemment, il commença à s'engouffrer dans ses ruelles désertes, puis il finit par arriver devant une sorte de bar miteux, d'où parvenaient des éclats de voix, des cris, des rires, des jurons en tout genre. Il soupira et descendit les marches.

Au-dessus de l'escalier qu'il venait d'emprunter, un écriteau annonçait « Devil's Nest ».

En bas, c'était pas terrible. Il serait bien remonté de suite si l'activité dominante n'avait pas retenu son attention.

Un homme brun, aux cheveux coiffés en pics, portant de petites lunettes de soleil rondes et une veste en cuir sans manches à col de fourrure étant présentement en pleine partie de bras de fer avec un second, l'air plus grand que lui et un peut plus musclé. Ce qui retint surtout son regard étaient leurs mains, celle sombre et griffue du premier, ainsi que celle noire de l'autre. Du sang s'échappait d'ailleurs de cette dernière, dûe aux griffes de celle de l'homme à veste de fourrure. Un râle s'échappa de leur deux gorges, avant que tous deux n'arrêtent toute pression, à bout de force. Kimblee vit le premier sourire et se lever, poussant l'autre de l'épaule, allant servir deux verres.

- Je te le demande même plus, je sais que t'aimes la vodka, Ian.

Ce fut le déclic. Il n'eut même pas besoin de voir Blacksmith se retourner pour le reconnaître, barbe rasée moustache subsitante, dans ce costard-cravate entièrement noir, de la veste à la chemise, en passant par la cravate et le chapeau.

Il y eut quelques secondes de flottement avant que l'alchimiste ne se mette à sourire et que le visage sombre de Ian s'illumine.

- Boss…Deux verres s'il vous plaît.

Juste à coté, Greed éclata de rire et se jeta dans un canapé, tandis que Ian s'asseyait à sa droite, Kimblee en face.

- Y a pas à dire Ian, j'adore ton accent russe.

Et pendant que Ian riait gaiement et que Kimblee semblait intéressé par ses progrès dans leur langue, Greed détaillait le dernier venu avec une avidité non dissimulée.


	5. Bestial

_Merci pour les reviews, çe me fait plaisir :) Non, pas de GreedKim, rien qu'un Greed tel qu'il doit être. Enjoy._

* * *

- Mais dis-moi, Blacksmith… Comment t'as fait pour te retrouver sous les ordres de ce type ?

Ian ôta son chapeau, le posant sur ses genoux, semblant réfléchir. Il avait encore beaucoup de mal dans leur langue, mais aucun ici ne pouvait comprendre la sienne, c'était donc à lui de se coller à l'apprentissage. Il soupira, n'arrivant pas à mettre le doigt sur certains mots.

- On s'est croisés dans la rue, il a tenté de me tuer.

L'homme noir tourna la tête vers Greed avec un soulagement non dissimulé. Comprendre leur anglais, oui. Le parler… Non.

Kimblee réprima un rire, s'allongea dans son fauteuil, verre en main. L'homonculus, tout sourire, poursuivit.

- Je venais de m'évader et de rassembler des hommes, avant qu'on ne tombe sur Ian en tenue de prisonnier, mal rasé et franchement, pas très propre.

Ce disant, il donna un coup de coude au russe qui, ayant comprit, poussa un grognement, regardant sur le coté.

- Eh, c'est pas comme si j'avais dit que tu prends plusieurs douches par jour… Bref, sur le coup, il était là, yeux exorbités, un immense sourire sur le visage, et puis il s'est retourné pour me tuer avec son gant, celui avec les lames.

Kimblee haussa un sourcil, perplexe. Comme s'il avait deviné sa question, Greed sourit.

- Ian, montre donc à ton ami.

Blacksmith haussa un sourcil et tourna la tête vers Greed qui passa un index au niveau de son cou, mimant une mort par décapitation. L'homme sourit et sortit des lames de sa poche, qu'il fixa sur le gant qu'il portait toujours, à une vitesse laissant deviner une pratique plutôt fréquente. Il finit par interroger l'Avidité du regard.

- La tête, c'est plus spectaculaire.

Ian sourit et posa un genoux sur le canapé, attrapant brusquement Greed par le col de la veste de la main droite, lui enfonçant les griffes dans le cou, de la main gauche. L'homonculus étouffa un râle, yeux révulsés, sa bouche s'ouvrant et se fermant, peut-être en quête d'air. Puis Blacksmith, lentement, commença à lever la main, avait d'arracher complètement la tête de sa victime de ses épaules. Puis il la lança négligeamment dans un coin.

En face, Kimblee clignait des yeux devant l'acte barbare de Ian. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'il ait décapité son patron qui le surprenait, non. C'était qu'avec des lames aussi aiguisées, aussi bien taillées, il n'ait pas fait le travail proprement en trachant net, mais en coupant juste assez pour pouvoir arracher le membre à la force des bras. C'était dégoûtant. N'avait-il aucun goût pour le travail parfait, les membres découpés ou déchirés de façon parfaite ?

Et puis il écarquilla encore les yeux en voyant Greed se régénérer, grimaçant.

- La prochaine fois, sois moins brusque… ça fait mal, quand même.

Ian marmonna quelque chose dans sa langue. Peut-être une excuse, peut-être une injure, qui aurait pu le savoir ?

Pendant ce temps, Greed souriait à Kimblee en expliquant qu'il était un homonculus. Mais ce dernier, en plus d'encaisser cette info, fronça les sourcils en regardant le verre de Vodka que Ian venait de reprendre dans sa main. Sa boisson à lui, elle était incolore, normale.

Celle de Ian était parcourue de volutes grisâtres. Lorsque que l'alchimiste leva les yeux vers le russe, celui-ci se dépêcha de vider son verre d'un trait, avant de se lever et de s'en aller dans un couloir.

Sa place, sur le canapé, vira lentement du noir au kaki.

* * *

_Je reposte vers 22h, là j'ai cours de musique ;) A plus tard pour un nouveau chapitre!_


	6. Manigances

_Moi j'dis, y a peut-être de l'injustice parce que seule Ichihara __sait__… Tant pis 8D_

_Jvous remercie de me suivre et de pas vous plaindre des fautes… mon correcteur d'orthographe a disparu un jour sans raison_ uu

_**Kiku-chan**__ » Ca s'écrit peut-être effectivement avec un Y, « Ian » en russe :) Mais j'ai mes raisons de l'écrire à l'américaine. J'expliquerai sans doute.

* * *

_

Dans sa chambre, ou plus précisément dans sa salle de bain, Ian nettoyait consciencieusement ses lames. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elles soient sales, elles pourraient se fragiliser et ce serait pas le top, il n'en avait pas de rechange, oh non. Le type qui les avait taillé était mort dans… dans un attentat. Le semi russe ferma les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration avant de les rouvrir et de baisser les yeux vers l'évier, enlevant une main y étant appuyée. Il regarda avec une pointe de nostalgie l'évier redevenir blanc après un passage au noir, puis il retourna dans sa chambre, rangea les lames et ouvrit la porte…

Kimblee se tenait dans l'embrasure, bras croisés.

- Salut, Blacksmith. J'me suis permi de t'attendre.

Le noir cligna des yeux, surprit, avant d'éclater de rire.

- Je m'invite à entrer si t'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

Ce disant, l'alchimiste passa à coté du géant et se jeta sur le lit, bras croisés derrière la nuque.

- Mazette, bien logé… Confortable ton pieu, aussi…

Ian croisa les bras, scrutant Zolf comme s'il lui posait une question muette, qu'il sembla d'ailleurs comprendre.

- Je suis pas venu que pour squatter ton lit… Quelque chose m'intrigue chez toi, Blacksmith. C'est les taches noires que tu laisses derrière toi.

C'aurait pu avoir le même impact qu'une balle de revolver, vu comme le noir écarquilla subitement les yeux. Ainsi… Ainsi, il avait remarqué… Ces taches…

* * *

Dans le bar, Greed, assit en charmante compagnie, était en train de parler à voix basse à l'un de ses hommes qui devrait, cette nuit-même, s'infiltrer dans le quartier général militaire du sud, afin de lui rapporter, non pas de l'argent, mais des papiers. D'intéressants et importants papiers…

Une blondasse se pencha sur l'homonculus, lui susurrant à l'oreille.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il cherche encore, notre avare préféré ?

Un sourire s'étala sur les lèvres de l'avare en question.

- Des informations sur les hommes les plus intéressants dans ce bar, ma belle.

Et puis, après un silence et une feinte de réflexion :

- Après moi, bien sûr. Cela va de soi.

Un gloussement de la pimbêche lui arracha un petit rire, avant qu'il n'attrape un verre d'alcool.

Pour le soir-même, il avait prévu quelque chose d'amusant…

* * *

Blacksmith s'était assit sur une chaise, son chapeau dans les mains.

- Tu… aurais pas dû… Rien dire, non.

- J'm'en fiche de dire ou pas. Dis-moi qu'est-ce que c'est que ces taches noires.

L'homme soupira, baissant la tête.

- C'est… longue histoire…

- Les longues histoires se résument, avança Kimblee.

Ian releva la tête en soupira, puis leva les yeux vers le plafond.

- Je étais humain. Il… a bien longtemps. Maintenant… je suis… noir.

L'alchimiste haussa un sourcil.

- Excuse-moi mais vu ta tête, t'as pas l'air d'être né blanc.

Blacksmith eu un rire, secouant la tête.

- Ca est pas ça. Je suis noir. Couleur.

Pour Kimblee, la situation n'en devenait que plus compliqué. C'est devant son expression qui affichait clairement de l'incompréhension que Ian soupira, attrapant une feuille qui traînait dans le coin. Lorsqu'il tendit la feuille à l'alchimiste, celle-ci était entièrement noire. Il s'apprêta à lui demander comment diable tenait-il à ce qu'il voit quelque chose, avant que le blanc de la feuille réapparaisse, laissant voir une sorte de dessin. Blacksmith avait dessiné un arc-en-ciel, un trait partant des lignes respectives rouge, jaune et bleu.

- Cinq couleurs. Couleurs primaires, couleur lumière et couleur morte. Simple.

Kimblee, sourcil haussé, un tic a niveau de la lèvre supérieure, lança un regard confus à Ian.

- Mais c'est quoi ce délire ?


	7. Noir

_Je m'excuse, tout et surtout le dernier chapitre étaient mal écrits _TT  
_Le chapitre est un peu centré sur Ian pour des explications... Promis y aura du meurtre bientôt._

* * *

Ian raconta tout ce qu'il pu raconter. Son père américain, sa mère russe. Le soir où il les avait retrouvés allongés sur le tapis du salon, sans le souffle. Les dix ans chez ses grand-parents avec sa petite sœur. Son arrestation. L'attentat qui avait décimé le maigre bout de famille qu'il lui restait. Son procès. Sa condamnation à mort.

Ces gens qui l'avaient tiré de là au dernier moment. Les couloirs blancs et longs, les prises de sang, la table…

Cette fichue table.

Il y avait été attaché par les poignets et les chevilles. A l'époque, il était très faible et vidé de toute vie, il n'avait pas cherché à se défendre. S'il avait deviné la douleur qui avait suivit, il aurait sans doute fait quelque chose.

Il ne se souvenait plus exactement comment c'était arrivé, mais il se rappelait d'une chaleur insoutenable puis d'un froid glacial, des caresses puis la sensation d'être embroché, de brûler de l'intérieur, de s'écarteler soi-même.

Et puis il n'avait plus fait ni chaud, ni froid.

Juste le fait qu'il ne comprenait plus sa tristesse précédente. Il s'était senti bien. Incroyablement bien. Puissant, aussi.

Et puis il s'était retrouvé emmuré près de la couleur lumière, qui irradiait juste au-dessus de lui. On l'avait délivré par erreur. Et puis, juste quand il s'était retrouvé devant un gamin en costard cravate, chapeau baissé devant les yeux, il s'était retrouvé à Amestris. Sans savoir pourquoi.

Kimblee soupira et secoua la tête.

- C't'un truc de fou, cette histoire…

Blacksmith soupira, esquissant un sourire.

- Je doutais que tu croies. Tant pis.

Le noir se leva, se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Attends, Blacksmith.

Il se retourna, déjà à l'écoute. Kimblee, lui, venait de se relever, fronçant les sourcils.

- Si t'es vraiment un… une couleur… J'comprends pas. T'es vachement grand et balèze et pourtant t'as qu'obéit à des ordres depuis que je te connais.

Ian eut un sourire désolé.

- J'ai peur de faire faux pas et de tomber haut.

- Et quand il y aura plus personne, hein ?

Kimblee croisa les bras, un sourire ironique sur le visage. Le semi-russe feint de réfléchir.

- Je irai demander à la petite.

L'alchimiste n'eut pas le temps d'en demander davantage qu'il était déjà sortit. Il poussa un juron et s'apprêta à le suivre avant de voir qu'il avait oublié le chapeau de son costume. Il l'attrapa et le fit tourner dans ses mains avant de voir un papier noir en tomber. L'Ecarlate haussa un sourcil avait de reposer le chapeau et de se baisser pour ramasser la petite feuille qui s'éclaircissait petit à petit.

Zolf eut un sourire ironique en la remettant dans le chapeau.

Le papier où se trouvaient un couple, ainsi que leurs deux enfants, tous les quatre sous la neige du Noël de Moscou, se recouvrit lentement de noir.


	8. Alchimiste et Artiste

_Ian n'a rien à voir avec fma, non. C'est un personnage à moi. Pur et dur. Créé dans les moindres détails, jusqu'à sa manie de ne jamais mettre de short, prévu pour une histoire à moi. Donc c'est pas un homonculus .0.

* * *

_

Kimblee était assit dans un canapé, tournant un verre entre ses mains. Il ne comprenait pas. Un type pareil, aussi fort, puissant que cet enfoiré de russe, pas fichu de se retrouver chef. Maître de la situation.

Pour un peu, il l'aurait haï.

Oh, rien de grave. Il n'aimait simplement pas les gens différents, comme ces fichus Ishbals. Mais ce type, bien que noir de peau, lui avait sauvé la vie et avait tué à ses cotés. Pour le moment, aucune raison de se froisser avec lui. Il tenait à ses carothides.

Cette pensée lui arracha un sourire. Oui, il redoutait de l'avoir sur le dos, de devoir un jour le fuir. Il ne savait pas de quoi il était capable, après tout. Il l'avait simplement vu user de sa force musculaire… mais il se dégageait quelque chose de lui. Et il ne voudrait jamais croire à son histoire de couleur, non. Réunir les couleurs du monde dans des êtres humains, c'était tiré par les cheveux. La prison ne lui avait décidément pas réussi.

L'alchimiste écarlate soupira et reposa son verre sur la table avant de se lever et sortir, histoire de tuer un peu. Il sourit en calant ses mains dans ses poches.

Ça faisait longtemps ; au moins une semaine qu'il se cachait en attendant que les autorités cherchent l'évadé qu'il était ailleurs. C'est pour ça qu'il fut surpris en voyant ce sol d'un blanc cristalin.

Il avait neigé. Une sacré couche.

Son sourire s'élargit alors qu'il reprenait sa marche. Il adorait ça. Tacher la neige de rouge. Faire souffrir. Tuer. Etre la cause.

C'est simplement jouissif, pour un tueur.

* * *

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il fichait là. C'était en suivant les cris de douleurs qu'il était arrivé ici, dans le sous-sol du troisième laboratoire.

Des hurlements, ça voulait dire de la douleur, de la torture. De la torture, ça voulait dire un bourreau. Un fou, comme lui.

Il ouvrit la porte sans bruit. Le spectacle qui s'offrit à sa vue était fascinant. Simplement.

Un jeune homme était attaché à une table. Il avait été privé de son haut, laissant voir son torse nu, les électrodes posées dessus. Il était tendu à l'extrème, yeux révulsés, tête renversée en arrière.

Kimblee ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en remarquant qu'il n'était même pas majeur. Il s'approcha lentement, regardant autour de lui.

- Eh… J'aimerais beaucoup recontrer l'artiste capable d'un travail aussi beau…

Un tintement lui répondit, suivit d'un petit rire.

- Artiste ? C'est bien la première fois que je reçois un tel compliment… Surtout pour faire de simples expériences sur ce cher Stan…

Un homme se leva, sur sa gauche. Il posa son œil d'un bleu clair sur l'alchimiste, avant de sourire davantage. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux sombres, les ramenant en arrière, puis fit une petite moue enfantine, modifiant la forme de sa bouche aux contours mal rasés.

- Faire souffrir avec autant de propreté doit être un art dont je ne connais rien.

L'homme rit, s'avançant vers sa victime pour passer doucement sa main dans ses cheveux bruns.

- Seriez-vous un barbare, cher monsieur ?

L'adolescent sur la table finit par se détendre, fermant doucement les yeux, sa respiration forte et régulière se faisant entendre.

- On peut dire ça comme ça, oui…

- Enchanté monsieur le barbare… Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas un sensible, n'est-ce pas ?

Kimblee secoua la tête en riant.

- Que ferais-je ici dans ce cas, à vous féliciter sur votre travail ?

- Certes…

L'homme sourit et ébouriffa les cheveux de sa victime, avant de tourner entièrement sa tête vers l'alchimiste, qui ne put réprimer un mouvement de recul.

* * *

Greed regarda le verre vide sur la table.

- Ian, va chercher Kimblee. Six heures, même pour aller tuer, c'est beaucoup.

Le russe hocha la tête et sortit. Quoiqu'était sorti faire l'écarlate, il le connaissait un minimum pour savoir qu'il serait revenu au bar.

Ne serait-ce que pour prendre une douche.


	9. Trente sept degrés

Il le vit de face.

- Auriez-vous un nom que je pourrais assimiler à votre visage, monsieur le barbare ?

Il ne put répondre tout de suite. Son esprit tout entier était focalisé sur cet iris sombre. Mort. Ce noir s'aggrandissant et se rétrécissant. Cet œil.

La partie droite du visage de son interlocuteur était occupée en partie par une sorte de plaque métalique, entourant l'orbite de l'œil et descendant un peu sur la joue. Dans l'orbite reposait une sphère, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à un œil. Sans paupières.

Et cet œil ne bougeait pas. L'iris se contentait de s'aggrandir ou de se rétrécir. Parfois même de ne pas bouger.

- Ki… Kimblee…

Un sourire s'étira sur son visage. Il ne sut pourquoi. Il avait juste envie de rire. C'était nerveux.

L'homme face à l'alchimiste sourit, avant d'écarter les bras.

- Je me nomme Ickar. J'ai atterrit dans ce monde par pur accident.

* * *

Ian s'arrêta au coin d'une rue, un sourire s'égarant sur son visage. 

De la neige rouge. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas vue. Combien de temps, déjà ? Dix… non, onze ans ?

Il secoua la tête, suivant des traces de pas partant de cette flaque. Il ne savait pourquoi mais il était persuadé qu'en les suivant, il arriverait à trouver Kimblee. Juste pour voir ce qu'il fichait.

Et parce qu'il avait une saleté de mauvais pressentiment, aussi.

Il frissona alors qu'il sentit son estomac se crisper. Il n'aimait pas ça, non…

* * *

- Ian Blacksmith ? 

Ickar fit la moue, passant sa main droite sous son menton rugueux.

- Oui… on l'a croisé une fois… Il avait malencontreusement réussit à s'échapper, j'avais à peine pu lui prélever un litre de sang…

Kimblee fronça les sourcils. Le grand russe, une victime de ce petit scientifique ? Il allait devoir s'en méfier…

- Mais bon, rien de grave, il n'avait pas pu emmener la gamine. Stan était content.

Ce disant, le scientifique passa une main dans les cheveux de son patient en souriant, avant d'esquisser une grimace.

- Ah… il se réchauffe déjà…

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'alchimiste qui le regardait, interrogatif, avant de s'expliquer.

- J'adore tenter de refroidir son corps. Ca lui fait plus mal qu'autre chose, mais il ne se venge jamais par après.

Ickar fit le tour de la table allant remplir une seringue. L'Ecarlate en profita pour observer l'adolescent allongé sur la table. Des cheveux bruns, les cheveux du bas plus longs que ceux du haut. A l'exception près de sa frange, constituée de longues mèches.

Puis il fronça les sourcils, regardant autour de lui, cherchant un radiateur des yeux. L'air s'était incroyablement réchauffé, c'en était beaucoup trop remarquable pour que ce soit l'effet de son imagination.

Ses yeux finirent par tomber sur un écran affichant une température, et il eut de mal à se persuader qu'il n'y avait aucun trucage.

L'appareil été relié à l'adolescent.

L'écran affichait soixante degrés… soixante douze… quatre vingt dix-sept… cent quarante…

- Oulah Stan, essaie de ralentir la cadence, j'suis pas prêt !

L'adolescent ouvrit les yeux. Il tourna la tête vers Ickar, comme il put.

- T'aurais pu… prévenir…

Le scientifique rentra une aiguille dans son bras, y injecta un produit.

- Tu sais bien que je ne le fais jamais. Tiens, je te présente Kimblee. Un … artiste barbare, à ce que j'ai pu comprendre.

Ickar sourit à l'alchimiste, qui ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre un sourire cruel, qu'il adressa bientôt à l'adolescent.

- Je suppose que t'es Stan ?

Le brun fronça les sourcils.

- Ickar, pourquoi tu l'as laissé entrer ?

- Pour la simple et bonne raison que je suis persuadé que ce cher monsieur pourrait m'apprendre bien des choses sur ce monde et sa science…

Ce disant, le scientifique désigna les mains de Kimblee, l'iris de son œil artificiel s'agrandissant.

- Et sur leur manie de tracer des cerces partout.

Soixante… cinquante sept… cinquante trois… quarante deux…

Trente sept degrés.


End file.
